All For God
by rayquaza girl
Summary: in the 22nd century there is a empire called the Cathloic union which is ruled by Malta who had turned crual and she isnt the only one italy to has changed see how the world starts to rebel and can the world save Malta and italy? wanings inside dark flick


Okay I haven't written anything for a long time but I just got this stuck in my head and decided to write it this

Warnings: will have religious themes and persecution and maybe yaoi I said MAYBE and maybe Yuri pairing but will have hetro pairing, bad grammar, dark Italy and sexual situations

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or anything else that may be mentioned but I do own the plot

Prologue: the time was the 22nd century the world had been at peace for all of the 21st century but in the year 2101 a recession struck all the big countries and suddenly Malta (who was one of the countries that won't affected) attacked south Italy and won and then proceeded to conquer north Italy, Germany, Poland, Spain and Hungary who were all suffering under the recession Malta called her Empire the Catholic Union which became famous for intolerance and strength the motto for the empire was 'all for God' and by 2105 Europe was in chaos running scared the Catholic Union regime looked good on paper but the actions were devastating it was simple convert or die but no one expected the change she made to Italy he was now dark and cruel like Malta who used to be soft and sweet some people think they changed because they were just tired of getting stepped on but who knows the reason our story starts in the year 2107 and Malta was planning to attack Austria…..

Chapter one

Malta sat on her throne in a dark stone room which had a long dark blue carpet which went all the way from her throne to the door and its blue stain glass windows gave off an eerie feel as it bathed the hall in a dark blue light. Malta down at the trembling man her dark green eyes which were once bright with life looked dead as she glared at the pitiful human in front of her. She was pretty but in a dark way in her black dress and a crucifix round her neck. Malta loved order in her empire and didn't like people upsetting the balance which leads us to the current situation. Malta had been told that this man was running an illegal synagogue and that she couldn't stand they had caught them in the act many of the congregation was already set to be executed. She stood up her wavy blond hair flying out behind her as she went up to the man and grabbed his chin roughly and smirked. 'So you think that you can worship whatever you want eh' she said in a vicious whisper the man didn't answer but he did start to cry Malta kicked him away and started to pace in a circle around him and then said in a casual voice 'you know I don't like being this cruel I try to give my people a good life but YOU' she suddenly turned angry grabbed him and started to shake him 'but you have to go and disrupt the peace' she let go and continued to pace. The man was so busy watching Malta he didn't notice there was two other people in the room. Malta sighed and sat back on her throne 'I don't know why I bother people like you are always so ungrateful' then the man grabbed up a bit of courage and yelled 'why should we be grateful you repress us you say it's all in the name of God but he wouldn't want you to do this you're a monster' Malta didn't move she just stared at him like a snake eyeing down a mouse then said 'how dare you do you know how many years the Catholics have been repressed do you I've had enough of you Italy, Romano get him ready for his execution' the two figures that had been counselled by the shadows came in to view they were both wearing black cassocks which had a white ruff with a silver crucifix round their necks and a dagger at their waists at this point what looked like the younger of the two took the dagger from his belt eyeing the man and then licked his lips menacingly before Turning to Malta and asking ' can I have a little fun with him'

'Veneziano' said the older one in a warning tone but he was shushed by Malta who was looking at the younger one

'Yes you can have some fun with him but keep him alive I want to make a spectacle of him that will teach him' she said with sadistic pleasure Italy smiled a smile that at one point was innocent but now just seamed insane. Italy grabbed the man who started to scream and Malta laughed manically as he was dragged away until the sound of his screams were shut out by the large ebony door Romano looked at Malta disapprovingly 'you know my brother won't necessarily keep him alive' Malta turned to Romano and smiled sardonically before replying 'oh I don't really care about that I just care about squashing out any resistance' Romano raised an eyebrow

'Is that really all you care about?' he said

'Well there is something else I care about you and your brother' she said silkily

'Really' Romano said sceptically

'Yes want me to show you she said' enticing him over and Romano accepted her invitation it wasn't like he had much of a choice she smirked and motioned him to kneel in front of her he kneeled she bent down and licked his face Romano stiffened he could practically feel Malta's smirk against his skin and feel her breath which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. She proceeded to prise open his cassock to revel his bare chest and his plane black trousers the his ruff was also removed so Malta could get to his neck she began to give him kisses every now and again nipping at his skin. Romano clenched his teeth together he was enjoying this but he knew he shouldn't he knew Malta didn't care about him this had happened before him and his brother were nothing more that toys or pawns on a chess board. Malta brought herself up so she was eye level with him and kissed him it was rough with Malta being dormant he had learnt to be submissive long ago. When Malta broke the kiss he looked at her his eyes pleading because he knew what was coming next. She got his dagger and raised it up to his chest and slowly she cut him he clenched his teeth and was aware of the tears welling up in his eyes but he was used to it his brothers reaction to this was horrible to watch every time she cut him he'd just smile it Pained Romano every time. Romano looked down at his chest at the fresh cut which will soon take its place with all the other scars Malta looked at her handy work before slowly licking of the blood in a seductive way which made him shiver Malta looked pleased and said 'are you scared of me Lovino' her voice dripping with lust as she looked at him and was about to continue her activity of cutting when there was a knock at the door. Malta looked half curious and half annoyed at being interrupted she slumped back in her throne and said 'Enter' the door opened and Germany entered he was wearing a black military uniform with a crucifix he went up to Malta and said 'the prisoners are ready my Lady'

'Good Germany I can always count on you to get things ready on time so Italy didn't kill that one' she said asked

'No he's but alive barely' Germany answered

'oh good I'm happy about that well I'm going to get ready Germany can you help Romano clean up then both of you meet me at the execution grounds see you there' she said then exited the room. As soon as she was Germany hurried up to Romano and helped him up. He was still bleeding so Germany helped him out a side door and into the kitchen where there was a first aid kit and sat him down on a chair and began to tend to his wounds all the time Germany was attending his wounds Romano was silent when Germany had finished Romano got off the chair and returned to the hall to pick up his cassock Germany followed him and broke the silence 'you shouldn't let her take advantage of you like that'

'You don't think I know that but it's better than being punished' Romano snapped back making Germany wince

'Your right we can't fight against her we would end up like those poor bastards there about to execute' Germany said his voice grim Romano didn't answer Germanys statement instead he said 'we'd better get down to the execution grounds' and with that Romano made his way to the execution grounds

Executions were public affairs and was old fashioned beheading there was an arena with a block in the middle Italy was standing next to the block carrying and axe which he was fondling lovingly like it was his first born child he was covered in blood probably for torturing the prisoners. Next to him Malta who had changed into a red and black corset and a red skirt with an over layer of black lace a black choker with a cross on it and a pair of lace gloves it was no secret that Malta loved executions so when Romano and Germany took their places beside him she looked horribly happy Malta looked at Italy who nodded then Malta addressed the gathering of people 'my lovely people we are here again why oh why must you do this to me it breaks my heart really' she signalled for the guards to bring in the prisoners before saying 'looks like I need to give another demonstration don't I lets had the show over to Italy now enjoy' Italy grinned and the execution began every time Italy beheaded someone both Romano and Germany winced after it ended a litter of bodies and heads littered there feet Malta looked please and she went right to the edge of the arena and cleared her throat the gathering was silent 'I have an announcement tomorrow I shall be invading Austria I will make them see the light all for God' she said pumping her fist in the air as the people cheered Germany stared at Malta's back and thought poor Austria.

Wow first chapter done so tell me what you think constructive criticism I very welcome please tell me if I should continue it Hope you enjoyed it – rayquaza girl


End file.
